Asano Tadanobu
Perfil thumb|260px|Asano Tadanobu *'Nombre:' 浅野忠信 (あさの ただのぶ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Asano Tadanobu *'Nombre real:' 佐藤忠信 (さとう ただのぶ) / Tadanobu Sato *'Profesión:' Actor, Músico y Director *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura: ' 179cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia: Ex-esposa/cantante Chara y dos hijos *'''Agencia: ANORÉ Inc. Dramas *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) *A LIFE (TBS, 2017) *The Long Goodbye (NHK, 2014) *Suteki na Kakushidori ~Kanzen Muketsu no Concierge~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike (YTV, 2002) ep.10 *Tobu Otoko (翔ぶ男) (NHK, 1998) *Typhoon Shelter (タイフ－ン　シェルタ－) (Fuji TV, 1997) *Inochi Sasage Soro (命捧げ候) (NHK, 1996) *Ultraman Tiga (TBS, 1996) ep.40 *Watashi no Ojisan (私の叔父さん) (Fuji TV, 1995) *Masui (麻酔) (NTV, 1994) *Mabataki no Umi ni (まばたきの海に) (NHK, 1994) *Chance (Fuji TV, 1993) ep.5 *Fried Dragon Fish (Fuji TV, 1993) *Haru no Ichizoku (春の一族) (NHK, 1993) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 3 (TBS, 1988) Películas *Chiwawa-chan (2019) *Kasane (2018) *Punk Samurai Slash Down (2018) *The Outsider (2018) *The OutsiderThe Bastard and the Beautiful World (2018) *Dear Etranger (2017) *Ruined Heart: Another Love Story Between a Criminal & a Whore (2017) *Shinjuku Swan 2 (2017) *Harmonium (2016) *Nagasaki: Memories of My Son (2015) *Grasshopper (2015) *Journey to the Shore (2015) *Parasyte Parte 2 (2015) *Parasyte Parte 1 (2014) *Lupin the Third (2014) *My Man (2014) *Kiki's Delivery Service (2014) *The Kiyosu Conference (2013) *47 Ronin (2013) *Tsui no Shintaku (2012) *Fly With The Gold (2012) *Anata E (2012) *Battleship (2012) *Moonlight Mask (2011) *Thor (2011) *Once in a Blue Moon (2011) *Korede Iinoda!! Eiga★Akatsuka Fujio (2011) *Wandering Home (2010) *Vegenance Can Wait (2010) *Redline (2010) voz *Snow Prince - Forbidden Love Melody (2009) *Tsurugidake: Satsuei no Ki (2009) *DumBeast (2009) *Villon's Wife (2009) *Tsurugidake: Ten no Ki (2009) *Yume no Manimani (2008) *R246 Story (2008) *Kaabee (2007) *Sad Vacation (2007) *Mongol (2007) *Tokyo Zombie (2006) *Funky Forest: The First Contact (2006) *Invisible Waves (2006) *Rampo Noir (2005) *Portrait of the Wind (2005) *Eli, Eli, lema sabachitani? (2005) *The Buried Forest (2005) *The Face of Jizo (2004) *Survive Style 5+ (2004) *Vuitaru (2004) *The Taste of Tea (2004) *Tori (2004) *The Ambivalent Future: Kiyoshi Kurosawa (2003) *Cafe Lumiere (2003) *Zatoichi (The Blind Swordsman: Zatoichi) (2003) *Last Life in the Universe (2003) *Watashi no Guranpa (2003) *Bright Future Akarui mirai (2003) *Dead End Run (2003) *Woman of Water (2002) *Ichi the Killer (2001) *Distance (2001) *Electric Dragon 80.000 V (2001) *Party 7 (2000) *Kaza-Hana (2000) *Gojo reisenki: Gojoe (2000) *Gohatto (1999) *One Step on a Mine, It's All Over (1999) *Swallowtail Butterfly (1996) Vídeos Musicales *Tsuchiya Anna - Cocoon (2008) Premios *'2017 11th Asian Film Awards:' Mejor Actor (Harmonium) *'2017 92nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (A LIFE) *'2016 10th Asian Film Awards:' Mejor Actor (Journey to the Shore) *'2015 25th Japan Film Critics Award: '''Mejor Actor *'2015 39th Japan Academy Award: Excelente Actor de Reparto *'2014 57th Blue Ribbon Award: '''Mejor Actor *'2014 36th Moscow International Film Festival: Mejor Actor *'2009 64th Japan Broadcast Film and Art Awards:' Excelente Actor de Reparto *'2009 33rd Japan Academy Prize: '''Excelente Actor de Reparto *'2008 63rd Japan Broadcasting Arts Awards:' Excelente Actor de Reparto *'2008 32nd Japan Academy Prize: Mejor Actor de Reparto *'''2007 62nd Japan Broadcasting Arts Grand Prize: Excelente Actor de Reparto *'2005 60th Mainichi Film Competition: '''Mejor Actor *'2004 19th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor Actor *'2003 58th Japan Broadcasting Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2003 27th Japan Academy Award:' Excelente Actor de Reparto *'2003 8th Nifty Film Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2003 18th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2003 60th Venice Film Festival: Mejor Actor *'2000 25th Hochi Film Award: '''Mejor Actor *'2000 55th Everyday Movie Competition: Mejor Actor *'2000 22nd Yokohama Film Festival: '''Mejor Actor *'1999 14th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor Actor *'1998 8th Japan Film Critics Award: Mejor Personalidad *'''1996 26th Japan Academy Awards: Premio Topic *'1996 6th Japan Film Professional Awards: '''Mejor Actor *'1996 11th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor Actor *'1996 18th Yokohama Film Festival: 'Mejor Actor Curiosidades *'Debut: '''1990. *Su abuelo es nativo americano llamado Willard N. Overing. *Su padre era pintor. Su padre, Yukihisa Sato, derivó la primera parte del primer nombre de Asano, Tada, en honor del maestro de arte pop japonés Tadanori Yokoo. *Su hermano Kujun es músico de electronic music. *Asano es también un músico, tocando en la banda Peace Pill Mach 1.67 con el director de cine Shogo Ishii, y usando el nombre artístico "Bunodata" para su carrera como solista * Se casó en marzo de 1995 con la cantante Chara quien quedo embarazada de su primer hijo, Sumire, que nació el 4 de julio. En 1999, tuvieron a su segundo hijo. *El 18 de julio de 2009 Tadanobu Asano y Chara anunciaron su divorcio. Ella recibió la custodia de sus hijos. *Además de su carrera como actor, Asano dirigió anuncios comerciales de TV para su entonces esposa, Chara. *Asano y su padre dirigen la agencia de actores Anore Inc., que representa a actores japoneses como Kase Ryo y Rinko Kikuchi. *Apareció en la película estadounidense Battleship bajo el papel de Capitán Yuji. *Participó en las películas del mundo de marvel, Thor como Hogun. *Participó en la producción de Netflix "The Outsider" como Kiyoshi junto a Jared Leto . *Su hijo mayor apareció en una revista 2018 como modelo con el nombre de HIMI (佐藤緋美). Enlaces *Anoré *Perfil (Anoré) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en inglés *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Asano Tadanobu.jpg Asano Tadanobu 2.jpg Asano Tadanobu 3.jpg Asano Tadanobu 4.jpg Asano Tadanobu 5.jpg Asano Tadanobu 6.jpg Asano Tadanobu 7.jpg Asano Tadanobu 8.jpg Categoría:ANORÉ Categoría:JActor Categoría:JDirector